You got a new PM!
by Broken Tineoidea
Summary: "PM to Shukaku: The redhead creeps me out. And how was your day Shu?" - Naruto x Gaara fan day 2013


**You got a new PM!**

**WARNING:** Mention of physical abuse and yaoi (boy on boy). Don't like don't read. A more explicit version can be found on aff.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of the occurring characters from Naruto. I do not intend on earning money with this fic. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Note:** I'm using gamer/internet language in here (how I learned it over the years). Since it's not the main plot of the story I decided against explanations. If you think I should add them, tell me.

Beta'ed by lovely **visomnia**

**Happy Naruto x Gaara fan day everyone!**

"Said stuff"  
'Written stuff'

* * *

"Uh-oh"

"What's up, Naru-chan?" Sasuke tries to tease me.

"Pots empty"

"WHAT?" Sakura's voice is piercing.

"Forgot to restock again?" Sasuke is calm.

"Nah. Sakura? Can heal it?"

"I'm trying, but …" She sounds exhausted. "Mana empty." She sighs frustrated.

"That's it. We're gonna die. Though … Try to make it as hard as possible for him. 's good training."

"Yeah, for you. Push your buttons, dobe."

"Nah, nah, is that how to talk to your leader?"

"Hn."

"Could you two please stop it?"

"Sakura, sit down and rec mana. Sasuke is only bitchy. Can't stand it that I'm the leader."

"You're only leader 'cause you're the tank. We should find a new one, what do you say Sakura?"

"Look, we're still living! Can't be that a bad tank, huh Sasu-chan?"

"Uhm, guys, don't like to interrupt you, but there's someone coming. When we die now they have an easy kill. Mob train? Support? Or give up on the loot?"

"Hm, dunno … Whatcha think Sasuke?"

"Hn."

I change the view of my camera to look for the group Sakura announced and see ... Only female players! Yay, what a feast. The rainbow of hair-colors is also pretty nice: blue, green, pink, purple, red, brown and blond. A rather big group. In every other MMO I'd think that at least 50% of them are cross-dressers, but here I can be sure, they're all truly female. You need to enter your health insurance number to register an account. That number automatically checks up if you're at least 18 and determines the gender of your characters. So no premature kids and no cross-dresser to find far and wide.

"Naruto!" Sakura yells. I turn back to the boss just in time to see him casting his super-spell. Oh no.

Then a barrier of sand forms around me. I furrow my brows. Sand-barrier? Never seen that before. I turn my camera back at the other group and see the blonde kneeling, her hands at the ground, eyes directed at me. Looks interesting.

"Yeah, killing blow!" Sasuke chirps. I turn back and see, indeed, the boss laying on the ground.

"Nah, no luck with the drops," Sakura says disappointed. Again I turn around to look for the blonde - but she and her group are gone. Dammit! Forgot to look up her name …

"Hey, Naru-chan, stop the drooling and open the gate for the town."

"Yeah, yeah …" I start the cast and think about a way how to find her again.

…

Two days later I sit in the town - in game - and sigh - in real life. She isn't to be found _anywhere_. I searched all posts in the forum of the last two weeks for an avatar with sand-blond hair and greenish blue eyes. Nothing. Next I searched the whole forum for anything related to 'sand'. Again nothing. There wasn't a single guide about a class or build that makes use of fucking _sand_. And still she used it, outmost effective. Strange exotic builds can be pretty powerful, my own is one of them, though there are people that try to copy me. Until now no one was successful. I'm still a little legend on the server. I sigh again. The more embarrassing it is to be saved.

I cross my hands behind my head and lean back into my chair. Waiting on the marketplace and hoping that she will pop out from nowhere is my only option for now. I yawn and squeeze my eyes shut before blinking sleepily. Maybe I shouldn't have taken that second job at the coffee shop. But what can I do otherwise about rent and enrollment fees? Exactly, nothing! I look back on my monitor and startle. There she is! Oh fuck, she's casting a portal. I whip my hands back onto my mouse and keyboard just in time to open the PM menu to her. 'Shukaku', uh. Meanwhile she's gone, but the portal is still there, though as I'm not a member of her group, I can't follow her. Wait, isn't that a place that's about … half my level? Uh, maybe she's supporting a friend. At least I have her name now, that's a point to start. Background-check everyone before asking him or her into my group is rule #1 for me. But for now I prefer to face the evil bosses called way-too-flat-pillow and hard-as-stones-mattress.

…

I rush back home from my job at the library. First comes the coffee shop, then university, afterwards the library and then finally my game. Two days the week I manage to push a visit at the gym somewhere into my schedule. I chuckle with glee to myself - today I'll be able to start research on her. But first …

I push the headset on my ears and enter TS. Sakura and Sasuke are already there, discussing something that can't be as important as my big news.

"Hi there! You know what? I'm gonna enlarge our group."

"Hn."

"What, why now?"

"Didn't you see that sand-barrier last time?"

"Didn't you say you're the ultimate tank, Naru-chan?"

"Yeah, but think about what we could do with my tank skills and her shield!"

"Hn. Now get your fat fox ass here and open the portal."

"Aye, aye!"

….

My eyes widen at the profile I see in front of me. She IS half my level. And that stat points … I don't know _how_ she did it, but it's awesome. High def, good attack, decent HP. A bit slow and most certainly sickening hard to play. And then that sand shield in my memory. I find myself drooling a bit. I snap back to reality and wipe the drool away. Next step: send a PM!

…

'Sorry, I don't have a headset,' Shukaku writes in the group chat. Damn! No checking out if her voice is as calming as her personality. To my surprise she's none of those smiley-over-using girls that squeals even in chat. Not that I wanted her to be that way, it's the other way round. I like her soothing effect on me.

"No prob, dear. And don't be afraid of Kyuubi and Sharingan - they like to have their bitch-fights rather in TS than PvP." It's somehow strange to hear our character names instead of our real names.

Sasuke, Sakura - Shannaro in game - and me are friends for more than a year and calling each other by our real life names for some time now. We even exchanged photos about a month ago. Until now, every player that I saw in real life or on a photo in the forum looked somehow like their character. I dunno why, but it is that way. For Sasuke it's almost creepy how much he looks like Sharingan. The solely differences are that his hair is a bit shorter and his eyes aren't blood-red. Sharingan fights with a sword and Sasuke is in a kendo-club ... So, yeah. Sakura is a bit paler in real life than Shannaro and her hair is definitely not pink - but a reddish blond. Very reddish. Oh, how I like redheads. Hell, if Sakura wouldn't live that far away, I would absolutely date her. About me … You can hardly speak about such things on your own. But I guess, my hair is a bit longer in real life and most important: I don't have reddish liquid emerging from my skin and forming a huge nine-tailed-fox-like-looking armor around me.

'Sounds like my sister and my brother. But anyway, I'm the new one. Guess Kyuubi already told you everything that is knowable about me.'

"Hn. Can we start now?"

"Slow down, Sa- … Sharingan." Dammit, almost spilled. Sakura will kill me. "Uh, yeah. I hope you don't mind. You need to know, we three have not that much time to spend online and want to make everything as successful as possible. So we debated your joining for some time."

"As if."

"Teme …"

"And there it goes."

"Okay, then let's start!" I try to change the subject, "This first one will be easy. Just some warming up. You'll see, there will be no probs. Just concentrate on me. Depending on how things are going, Shannaro and you maybe can also put some damage on the boss."

'*nods*'

"Yay, let's go!"

…

Shukaku is even better than I excepted. Though that lowers my exceptions in a different department. As said, this character is awkwardly hard to play. And if you're nice via chat and good at playing, something has to be off. Once I asked her about getting a headset. She said she's sitting in a room with her sister and doesn't want to disturb her. I understood that, but was sad.

"Aww … Wanted to hear your voice so badly, at least for once." We are alone in TS, giving me some proper flirt-time with her.

'If that you makes happy: My sister always says my voice is nice and calming.'

"Somehow … Not really. Now I want to hear you even more~"

…

Soon we had Shukaku pushed on an acceptable level and business went on. To be exact, 107 days passed since I pm'd Shukaku first and 73 days since she started to flirt back. Well, not everyone would call it flirting, but knowing how taciturn she's with Sakura and Sasuke, I guess I'm someone special for her. So, today I'll ask her!

As soon as she connects to TS I drag her into a private channel.

"Hey cutie … May I ask you something?" It was always awkward to wait for typed answers, but hell, it was _my_ Shukaku! Though I know better than to fall for someone I don't know in real life, I can't stop thinking about her. Almost every day I find myself wondering how her voice sounds, what she looks like and what she's doing at the moment. I simply like it to be with her, chatting and talking about random stuff. Well, mostly it's me talking and her listening, but anyway.

'Go on.'

"You like me, don't you?"

'*nods*'

"You trust me?"

'*nods*'

I clear my throat to not sound like a 14-year old. "What do you think about exchanging pictures?"

'It's not possible.'

"Oh, sorry then …"

'No, it's just that I don't have a cam here.'

"Ah, that's too sad … Wanna have my pic nevertheless?" Though I don't really know what she thinks about me, impressing her is never a bad idea. And yeah, impressing. Or at least Sakura said so. When I told her and Sasuke that I'm eating almost only ramen, they both started to make jokes about me being a fatty. A week later I posted the first picture in TS and heard Sakura gasping and Sasuke cursing.

'What do you think about meeting in RL? And that would be nice.'

I'm somewhat … Stunned. Did she really ask me for a real life date?

'Kyuu …?'

"Sorry! Dazed out for a second. Can't believe my luck, hehe. Uhm, I send you a link to the pic via PM? And by the way, call me Naruto."

'I'll take this as a yes.'

"Yup!"

…

I sit at a table in the café that we decided to meet at. Surprisingly - and I still can't believe my luck - she lives in the same town as I do. I look nervously at the watch on the wall. 10 more minutes to go. Thinking that I was almost half an hour early … I watch every person that enters the shop. She already knows how I look and will come to my table, but it's exciting to guess if that is her or not, who enters the shop. As it's some kind of rush-hour in the evening, the door opens at least once a minute.

A man in a business suit enters, then a woman with black hair, followed by another man, a second and a third woman and so on. None of them gives me more than the occasional glance upon entering. Soon everything turns into a single mass. Woman blonde, man black, female teenager blonde, woman black, male teenager brown, old man, group of giggling teenage girls, male teenager red, man brown, man blond, woman brown.

I look at the watch again. 20 minutes after the appointed time. I sigh and see the redheaded teenager that entered the shop almost twenty minutes ago sitting below the watch - and staring at me. He creeps me somehow out. About two hours later leave my table at the café. With a sad heart I turn back home. Maybe something happened?

At home I check my PMs. Honestly, I was sitting there in the café and would have murdered for a cell that was good enough to open and write PMs on the official website. But no, clumsy Naruto poured ramen over his cell this morning. At least that would be an excuse to buy a new one - the old had a broken receiver and mic, thusly no talking over the phone with Shu. If I only had the money … I'm not really surprised to see the PM-button glowing.

'I'm almost there.' Did I just forget to tell her that my cell isn't working at the moment? Fuck, I was that nervous this morning that I didn't send a PM …

'I'm here. But … You look even better than on the pic. Why am I all shy now? Please answer. Need you to calm me down.'

'Naruto? Please … I'm feeling like I'm dying right now. Answer.'

'You left now … But I didn't see you checking your mails. Guess your cell is on manner mode.'

OH GOD. I start to hammer my answer into the keyboard.

'I'm SO sorry! I spilled ramen over my cell this morning. God … And you don't need to be shy. I like you and you know that … I'm coming back.' I don't even wait for the answer and hurry back to the café, but there's no one except for the redheaded teenager, who seems to be asleep with his head on his folded arms on the table.

I furrow my brows at him. It's already too late for him being still out on a weekday and he wears only a thin long-sleeved shirt - no jacket is to be seen far and wide -, though it's already October and the nights are cold. It hurts me to think about him going in that attitude outside, kids shouldn't freeze. I sigh, take of my hoodie and drape it over him, though it's also only a thin layer of cloth. Luckily I wear also a sweater and have another jacket at home, one that suits the weather more. That's also the only reason I give him my hoodie! It's actually already too cold to wear it and it's old. This or that way I should buy a new one soon. I head back home and wonder where I find another orange sweater for a good price.

…

'Kyuu, what's up today?'

"Aww, nothing …"

"No, she's right. There's something off with you," Sakura agrees with Shu.

"Bet the dobe was dumped again."

"Gosh! No, I don't even have a girlfriend right now!" I'm glad they don't know Shu's calling me with my real name in PMs and about our failed _date_.

"No, it's only … since about a week or so there's every morning at exactly 7:32 that redheaded teenager at my check-out. The first day he was quite normal until he looked at me and since then he's grinning like a madman at me every morning and when I look at him he looks everywhere except at me. I don't really know what to do. He looks like someone you don't want to meet in the dark. But not that bulky you-don't-want-to-see type, but the psycho one. Pale like the death, tattoo on his forehead - the kanji for love, no eyebrows, bags under his eyes, heavy eyeliner … And fuck, his right eye. Has to be a contact lens, but a really creepy one. Yellow with a cross-shaped pupil and four black dots. As if the milky cold teal color of his other eye wouldn't be enough."

'Maybe he likes you?' I sigh. A teenager and on top of that a male that creeps me out has a crush on me. Great!

"Yeah, she's right. I mean, remember that photo that you send me … Could drool at that. By the way Shu, did you already see his pic?"

'Like his eyes.'

"Oh shut up already you fangirls! But yeah, sounds creepy."

"Hehe, Shari-chan is jealous!"

"No need to be. Honestly, even though Kyuu lets you drool, Shari is even cooler. Did you see his picture too?"

'*shakes head* I like Kyuu. No need for Shari.'

I'm on cloud nine and switch to whisper chat with her. 'Just why did you have to be so shy? q,q'

'Sorry. Wanna meet again? I'll do my best.'

'Dunno when =( Have a lot to do those next weeks. Work, exams are coming up and so on. Don't even know if I can play.'

'…'

'*pat pat* I won't be gone forever. By the way, my cell is working now again. Still no calls, but texting is possible.'

"Dobe, you're too quiet."

"Huh? Sorry Shari, I guess I'll go meet my usual every evening boss-duo. Night everyone." - 'And a especially good night to you *cuddles*,' I add to Shu via whisper chat.

…

_Tap cling, tap cling, tap cling._ Fuck. I recognize this jingle everywhere. The redheaded teenager is somewhere around. With every step the bits and pieces and bells and chains on his bag and his clothing are jingling. But what's setting me up … I'm not at my morning job, no, but in the library. I don't know how I can have been so foolish to give him my favorite hoodie and care about him. Does he know it was me? Is he following me because of that? I hide somewhat behind a bookshelf and observe him over the edges of the books. Then he looks into my direction and, of course, sees me. He startles shortly, but returns calmly to whatever he did before, an almost not visible smile on his face.

…

"Aww man, I'm so dead."

"What's up Naruto?" Sakura sounds worried. I'm alone with her in TS.

"I have a stalker."

"… Okay … Is she hot at least?"

The mechanic voice of TS announces _new player_. I see Shu entering the room.

"Hey Shu. And he's male. It's the redhead. He's also every afternoon in the library now and stares at me. God, right now even the memory at the jingle that announces him gives me a shiver down my spine. But the unpleasant one, you know?"

'Hi.'

"Hi. How long is that going on now?"

"Hm … At the coffee shop for about … four? weeks. Library roughly two weeks."

"Tell him simply to stop it."

"Stop what? Buying something to eat before school and research for his homework? Can't do that."

"But you can tell him to stop staring at you."

"Mh, yeah, it's worth a try."

…

This morning there wasn't a redheaded teenager at the coffee shop and I didn't see or hear him at the library. I sigh content and retrieve my bag from my locker to leave work through the back door. It's already dark and the alley is a bit creepy, but it saves me about ten minutes of walk. I'm about to push my headphones on my ears when I hear that _jingle_, though it's less strong today. Panicked, but only a little bit, I turn to the source of the sound, but don't see anything. I sigh and turn back, my mind is only playing pranks to me. Maybe I should take a week off or so. Then I hear it again, but this time in front of me. I stop in mid-motion and turn on my heel into the other direction. The little voice in my head, telling me to show fear and walk down a way I never took before might not be the best thing to do, I shield skillful off. As if it wants to tease me, the jingle sounds from time to time behind me, indicating that whatever the cause of the sound is - I still don't want to believe it's the redhead - is following me.  
My mind stops there. He's a teenager. At least three years younger than me and half a head smaller. Why am I fearing him so much? His eyes? It's a fucking contact! I stop my movements and turn around - that the alley ends in a dead end is only coincidence. I turn around and see indeed the redhead standing in the light of a lantern only a few steps away from me. He's a bit panting, but catches his breath. He blinks shortly at me, but averts his eyes then, looking everywhere else except me.

"What the hell are you thinking you're doing?" I shout at him. Usually I don't burst out, as long as they don't have a crush on me, I don't have anything against kids or teenagers. But his charade makes my blood boiling. The boy startles and flinches back.

"Not staring at you while you're working." His voice isn't much more than a whisper and sounds hoarse.

"No, now!"

His eyes find my feet and he takes a step forward. I take a step back. He takes another step. I find myself at the wall. His eyes rise to meet mine. I narrow my eyes at him and he looks away like a child that fears to be beaten, facing me his left cheek. However he manages it, but my feet feel as if they're rooted to the ground. "You don't like my right eye, don't you?" he mumbles.

"Just tell me what the fucking hell you want from me! If it's about the hoodie, just forget it!"

He blinks a few times and lifts his head. "It's yours?" I gulp. Fuck, _now_ he knows. "I want nothing. Not now. But I decided it's time to stop being shy."

I feel a big weight on my stomach. No matter what age, being turned down is never something that you take easily. And I don't want to be the one who causes such pain. Unfortunately this time I have to do it. "I'm sorry for you, but there's already someone that I like."

His expression turns cold and he furrows his non-existent brows. "Who?" He sounds surprisingly calm.

"That's nothing you need to know."

"Please, Naruto …" The way he breathes my name, almost moaning, makes a shiver running down my spine. Disturbingly a pleasant one. He presses his body against mine, looking up at me. There's a predatory glint in his eyes, making me feel like a rabbit that is about to be eaten alive. God, how does he make this? His hand snakes down my chest to my waist and then to my pants to finally … Grope my crotch. I'm paralyzed … WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING?! I push him away and dash past the stunned looking teenager.

"You said you liked me," I hear him behind me after a moment. Stalker. Was there a low sob?

…

"Hey, did you hear anything from Shu?"

"Nope, sorry Naruto."

"Your chick finally run away, huh?"

"Shut up teme. Weren't we supposed to meet half an hour ago?"

"Yeah, and if I'm right, you're half an hour late!" Sakura sounds pissed.

"Uhm yeah … There was … a rather unpleasant happening on my way home. Had the urge to take a shower."

"Huh?" Suddenly Sasuke is interested and doesn't tease me.

"Yeah, you remember that stalker that I told you about?"

"Sure." Sakura sounds stern.

"Today he wasn't at my workplaces while I worked."

"Sounds good, doesn't it?"

"Well, he was there _after_ I worked. To be exact, he waited at the back exit for me, chased me into a dead end and molested me. And somehow he knew my name though I don't have name badges at work. I don't know what he's all knowing about me. Maybe he even knows where I live?"

"What the?!"

"You need to call the police."

"Will do so the next time I see him staring at me."

"And now?"

_Pling. You got a new PM!_

"Wait guys, I got a PM … Oh, it's from Shu." I mute myself before I mumble something inappropriate.

'Sorry, I can't make it today. But I coaxed a friend of my sister into making a pic of me. There's the link:  
xxx  
My eyes look so naturally by the way.  
- Shu'

I rise my eyebrows at the last comment and click on the link. The photo loads fast. At the sight my eyes widen. I hit the off button of my PC hard with my fist without telling Sasuke or Sakura anything, rip the headset from my head and stumble back from my desk. No, that's not possible. It MUST NOT BE TRUE. … Yeah, Shu is playing a prank on me. I laugh a bit hysterical. Without knowing what happened today. More laughing. I need to talk to her the next time she is online.

On the photo was a person, shyly smiling. Pale skin and lean body. But mostly, wild red hair, a red 'Ai' tattoo, no eyebrows, bags under the eyes, heavy eyeliner, a pale milky cold teal eye and a yellow eye with a cross-shaped pupil and four black dots.

…

No redhead at my work, no Shu online. For a whole week. I reread the PM that feels like the 50th before sending it off.

'Hey Shu. Something up? We're all worried. Please give at least a sign that you're alive.'

I'm in my tiny bathroom when I hear the typical pling of a new PM arriving. Still with the toothbrush in mouth I run back to my PC and open it.

'I'm alive. Enough?'

I frown and type my answer, seeing she's still online. 'Why so cold? Something happened?'

'No.'

'Spill it.'

'You said you liked me.'

'I do.'

'You don't.'

'I do.'

'You don't. Don't play with me Naruto. You have someone other you like.'

'I told you I like _you_!'

'You don't even remember.'

What … Then it hits me. The evening in the alley and what the redhead said. The photo. 'If you're talking about that prank … I was a prankster too, when I was in his age. I'm not mad or so.'

'It wasn't a prank.'

'C'mon!'

The next PM takes some minutes before coming in. 'It's my sister's account. She didn't play more than a few hours, leaving her character to me. Though I had to rename her, Wind-Princess isn't something I'd be fond of. Shukaku because of my right eye. Nickname I had when I was 12. At first she was glad to see me being happy after meeting you. Then she took the laptop and my cell away last week, saying I need a break when I'm crying when looking at it. She doesn't understand anything.'

I take a deep breath before thinking what to answer. At this point I should start to accept that _he_ is Shu. He was there at our supposed first meeting and he knew my name. This is … Shu is my redheaded teenage stalker with the creepy eyes that has a crush on me. _My_ Shu.

'See, I'm right.'

I flinch at that. 'No, you aren't. It's late. Let's talk about all this stuff tomorrow. Same café?'

'What time?'

…

I sit at the same table like last time and wait for him. I hear the jingle first, as usual, and look into the direction of the sound. He startles when my eyes find him and looks as if he wants to run away, but then he takes a deep breath and walks to my table.

"May I sit down?" he asks with his low hoarse voice, eyes pinned to his feet.

"Why are you asking?"

He hesitates for a moment before finally sitting down. "My sister will kill us both if you call the police on me." His eyes are directed at the sugar on the table.

I frown. "Why do you think I will call the police?"

"Shannaro wrote me a PM _that_ evening to come online and talk to you to calm you down because of your _stalker_. She also said you're stupid because you didn't think about calling the police _before_."

I sigh. Sakura … "Wanna drink something? A coffee?"

He startles, but then shakes his head no.

"My treat. Really not?"

"Nothing with caffeine."

"You know, usually you look at the person you're talking with," I say slightly enervated.

"But my eyes-"

"Are your eyes, and look the way they do. Nothing to be done about that. You're still the same person. Now look at me." He lifts his head and looks at me. I don't know really why, but somehow he doesn't creep me out that much anymore. I guess it's knowing that he is Shu. _My_ Shu after all. The Shu, with which I spend hours of simply talking and whose company calms me down. Well, mostly me talking and her - no, him - listening. "Nothing with caffeine …" I muse and look at the bags under his eyes. "Insomniac?"

"Some kind of." He sounds sad, but for the moment I prefer to not interrogate him.

"What about a milkshake?"

He nods. I wave for the waitress and place our order. We're both silent until my coffee and his milkshake are placed in front of us. The situation is obviously awkward for him and he takes a sip with the straw, his eyes averted to his glass which he is holding with both his hands, though it stands on the table. It looks almost as if he's holding the glass to stable himself.

"Why?" I ask finally breaking the silence.

His eyes come up and he tilts his head to the side. "Why what?"

"Why all of that. For example the stalking."

His eyes widen. "I didn't meant to-"

"But you did," I interrupt him, "And you knew that I didn't like it."

He looks at his hands again. "That's why I only looked."

I snort, "Yeah, _looked_. But searching for where someone, who doesn't know you, works isn't creepy to start with?"

"Coincidence," he mumbles.

"Huh?"

"I didn't search for you. I just walked into you by coincidence. And then took the chance to see you every day."

"And _that_ day? What was that about? Didn't feel like _looking_, you know."

"You told me to be not so shy." He tenses.

"But I didn't tell you to feel me up." The boy flinches back at my harsh tone. "Just think what would be if I wasn't that a nice guy? I could have beaten you up. Or worse, if I was some pervert I could have rape you there. A dark alley, no one far and wide … Ever thought about that?"

Now he looks at me again, face pale and eyes wide. Slowly but determined he shakes his head no. "You're nice," he simply adds as if that explains all. I narrow my eyes at him. "You wouldn't do such a thing."

"How do you know? Because I'm nice in game and in TS? Don't you know there are a lot of people that fake being friendly online and are assholes in real life?" My voice is somber and causes him into a shock-like status. "But I'm not that type of person," I sigh. "Just remember, you're underage and dealing with someone older, taller and stronger." He nods slowly. I take finally a sip from my coffee and realize it's lukewarm by now. Then I smile at him. "By the way, may I ask how old you are? Obviously not old enough to have your own copy," I tease him.

"Seventeen," he mumbles defiant under his breath into his chest.

"Oh, sweet Shu is sweet seventeen years old," I giggle teasingly at him.

"It's Gaara."

"I guess we should tell Sakura and Sasuke everything soon." He looks confused at me. "Shannaro and Sharingan said it's okay for you to know their names. Though I don't know how they'd think about all this if they knew as much about you as I do," I muse still grinning. "How do you think about all this?"

"You didn't tell them yet?" He is stunned.

"Nope, not my problem."

He looks a bit eased. "Maybe I should invest in a headset after all …"

"But tell me now, why didn't you tell me from the beginning?" Now it's my turn to look at my hands, which engulf my cup. It hurts me that he didn't tell earlier, or better that he didn't intended to tell ever.

"It didn't hit my mind until you talked about the real me the first time in TS."

"Never cared about being called _she_?" I look at him again.

He shrugs. "Was always called _she _ingame until now. At some point you stop to notice."

"And afterwards?"

He hesitates with his answer. "… I don't know." He wiggles in his seat and looks at the entrance of the café. It's obviously a lie.

"No more playing around, Gaara …" I growl low. He startles shortly and suddenly he jumps up and dashes away. I curse under my breath and rush to the counter while pulling a bill from my pocket and placing it there before turning to follow him. I run out of the café onto the street, but can't see him anywhere. My cell in my pocket vibrates, announcing a new PM.

'Because I didn't want to lose you.'

Before I was able to answer, he is offline.

…

It's a few days later when I see him enter TS. All this time he wasn't once at the coffee shop, the library or online. Sasuke and Sakura are also already there and I'm surprised to not see the usual microphone muted symbol in front of his name.

"Hey," I hear his voice clear as if he would sit beside me, though still low and hoarse.

"Huh, Kyuu, gave someone the data for our server again?" Sasuke is enervated.

"No, Sasuke … That's Shu," Sakura whispers astonished.

"Anyone has a problem with that?" I ask them angry. Just because he turns out to be male I'm not willing to kick him out of our group.

"No, her voice is just so deep. Maybe she set a few configurations wrong," Sakura tries to ease me.

"No, that's because he's a _HE_." Silence followed.

"Hn. Where are we going today?"

And then everything was back to normal except for that Gaara would say a low "Yes" or "No" to questions like if he is out of mana or wants to make a break.

…

Shukaku is standing in front of me. She doesn't look like the game character she is, but like a real person, though her skin is coarse. I don't know why, but I extend my hand to stroke her cheek. It's raspy and crumbles slowly apart under my touch. Sand, I realize. I have the feeling the sand shouldn't be there and start to brush it off. There's someone caged in it. The more sand crumbles away, the more a new person is brought to surface. It takes an eternity to remove all the sand and the more time it takes, the more I'm excited. When the sand is completely gone, he's there in front of me, naked. Lean and lithe body, skin like milk, vibrant red hair and almost glowing eyes. I extend my hand to touch him - somewhere, I don't care where. All I want is touching him, seeing a lovely blush on his face and hear him moa-

That's when my alarm clock yanks me from my dream. -n my name, I finish my last thoughts stunned. What the fuck was that? Did I really have _that_ kind of dream about Gaara? Where did that come from? Hell, he's a teenager and on top of that male! Maybe I'm a bit sexually frustrated at the moment, but dreaming about Gaara …? Okay, he's a redhead and I really like redheads and his hair and his skin looked really soft and his eyes make you feel he knows everything about you, and - I smack myself before my thoughts wander to something I don't want them at, and deactivate my alarm. Already the thought of the cold shower I need to take now makes me shudder when I jump out of my bed and walk to the bathroom. Frankly, it's all Gaaras fault. Ever since that day where he decided to feel me up I'm even more desperate for a girlfriend than ever before. And he is after all my lovely Shu, the person I wasn't able to resist to take a like in. Until now. Let's see how it will be from now on.

…

"By the way Naruto, what's with your stalker? Anything happened again?" As usual, Sakura is worried about me.

"Err, no, that problem is … solved, I guess."

I feel the tension in TS rising when suddenly Gaara clears his throat. No, he won't go to- "Are you angry with me when I come visit you at work again?" His voice isn't anymore as hoarse as it was, when I first heard him talking. It's almost as if he didn't talk much for a very long time before and his vocal cords weren't used to the strain.

"Nope," I sigh eased at his formulation of the fact. Luckily Sakura isn't someone who easily reads between the lines.

But Sasuke starts to laugh. "Is this serious?"

"Yes," Gaara simply answers. Sasuke laughs even more.

"What's going on? Anyone cares to explain?"

"No, Sakura … That's something between guys." Sasuke calms slowly down and I open the portal for the field we want to clear today.

Sasuke knows … Shu is my redheaded teenage stalker that has a crush on me. The one I recently started to have wet dreams about almost every night and that makes me all stirred up since he felt me up. Okay, the last two things Sasuke doesn't know, but I willingly _allowed_ my stalker to come visit me. God, I'm damned. And FUCK. I didn't tell Gaara I'm not interested in him in _that_ way. Well, not anymore. Or rather that I don't want to be interested in him. Obviously I am in some sort, but he doesn't need to know that.

…

"Hey little one," I tease Gaara when I see him standing between bookshelves and ruffle his hair. He looks a bit annoyed at me.

"I'm not that small!"

I put my finger at my lip and feign musing. "You're half a head smaller than me and four years younger. You're right, it's _tiny_." I offer him my best smile. He instantly looks away. Either he is bashful with every person he's talking to or he still has his crush on me. I think I need to talk to him about that. "How long are you allowed to stay?" He tilts his head a bit in an asking manner. "Need to talk about something with you face to face and would prefer to not doing that here."

"As long as I want to," he says monotone and looks to the books.

I furrow my brows at him. "Okay, another point I need to talk about with you. But for now I need to go back to work. Wait at 8 at the tables in the back for me, okay?" He nods and takes a book from the shelve in front of him.

…

"So, how comes you have no curfew?" I led him through the exit for staff members to the dark alley and we head for the main street, walking in a pleasant slow pace. He's quiet for some moments and when I turn my head to look at him, I see his face impassive and cold.

When he finally speaks, it's rather slow, as if he considers every word twice. "It's not that anyone cares. Or knows."

"Hm. I care," I say before thinking what my words may cause, "and though I'm not your mom or dad, I'd sleep better knowing you're at home at night."

Suddenly he stops in his track and stares wide-eyed at me. "Really?"

I sigh. "Yeah, I do, but-" He interrupts me with jumping at me and throwing his arms around my neck, burying his nose in my neck. I startle for a moment at the sudden attack, but push him away gently then. "Look, that's the other thing I wanted to talk about with you about." He looks like an excited puppy at me, though a bit sad for being pushed away. "Gaara, I don't know how you're thinking about me, but you're like a little brother to me." Okay, scratch that. I'm having fucking wet dreams about him and him jumping at me doesn't really help me being reasonable, but he still doesn't need to know.

"Little brother …" He takes a step back. "_They_ also call me their little brother." He turns around and walks away in a sharp pace.

I follow him firm. "What's up now?"

"SHUT UP! When I'm _that_ to you I can willingly pass on you," he spats at me.

I grab him at the hood of his hoodie and stop. He tries to continue to walk, but I'm stronger. When he opens the zipper to free himself from the constricting clothing, I grab his wrist. "What the hell is up with you? It's December! It's too fucking cold to take off your clothes! I'm even wondering how you can wear only a hoodie and not freeze to death!" That's when I notice how cold his hand and his arm are and how small his wrist is.

"Just leave me alone," he hisses looking at his feet.

"No. I want to eat something warm now. And you're giving me company." I close the zipper of his hoodie for him - not without noticing that he doesn't wear anything below it and seeing the milky white skin of his chest - and drag him into the direction of the subway.

"But-"

"No complaints Gaara."

"I don't have money with me."

"Moron. Thought I'd let you pay?"

…

We sit in my favorite ramen restaurant and our bowls are placed in front of us. Gaara is quiet, though in a different manner than usual. He looks cold and impassive and neither of us said a single word the whole time or looked at each other. Now I can't stop observing him while eating, almost forgetting my own share.

"What is it that makes you so angry about me calling you my little brother?" I vocalize my musings. Obviously he prefers to not speak while eating. I start eating my ramen then and, the master in ramen-eating I am, I finish right in time with him.

"Thanks for the meal." He places his chopsticks on his bowl and stands up to leave. I grab the strap of his bag while he's walking past me, causing him to stumble. He sends me a glare over his shoulder.

"Really, running away again? Is that all you can do?" I'm angry at him and I don't think it's helpful at all to show it, but the open book I am I can't restrict any of my emotions showing up on the surface. "At least tell me how I managed to make you that angry. It's not because I turned you down, that much I can tell."

He turns his back to me. "It's the same reason why I won't go back home tonight," he mumbles.

I blink, stand up and spin him around. "Did I hear right?"

"Guess yes." He still looks so cold …

"Where are you spending the night?"

"Bus station or so." He can't be serious. But his tone is.

"No way! You're coming with me." I drag him out of the restaurant, ignoring the strange looks from other patrons at us. "You can't be fucking serious, sleeping at a bus station!" I mumble to myself.

"Wouldn't be the first time."

…

I almost have to push him into my tiny one-room apartment. At least he's acting normal again now. In the end he didn't tell me why he was so down or why he wanted to spend the night outdoors, but I think forcing him into telling will end badly.

"I'm sorry it's so tiny and messy, but you know how busy my schedule is."

"No … It's lovely," he says and sits down on the floor beside my TV.

"Just let me change the covers, then you can go to bed."

"You don't need to."

I raise an eyebrow at him and search for fresh covers in the closet. "Where's your school? Need to research how long you need from here tomorrow so that I know what time to set the alarm on my clock."

He nods and tells me his school while I change the covers.

"Wow, the world is small, isn't it? I was at the same school. You need about half an hour from here."

"And to the coffee shop?" Gaara sits down on the bed the moment I'm finished.

"Hm, why do you ask? If you want to I can make breakfast tomorrow, or a bento. Though breakfast would be cold since I have to leave about an hour earlier than you."

He looks up at me and takes my hand into his. Finally he shakes his head no without taking his eyes off from me. I'm melting in his intense gaze. This isn't good. I slip my hand from his hold and ruffle his hair.

"Say, is Kakashi-san still the same old pervert?" I try to change the subject.

He nods, his gaze never faltering.

"Whenever you fuck up a big test in his class, tell me. I know the author of his favorite books." I wink knowingly at him. I go back to the closet and search for sweat pants and a t-shirt for him to wear for the night, and while I'm at it I look also for something, what might fit him, that he can wear tomorrow. Finally I find an old but acceptable shirt in his size - though orange might not be actually his color - and a boxer. I give him the clothes for the night and put the shirt and boxer on the table.  
"You should go to bed now, it's late. You need more sleep if you want to get rid of those bags under your eyes," I say and put my index finger and thumb on his chin to lift his head so that I can see the dark bags under his eyes properly. The color is so dark and deep, he must have caught almost no sleep at all for years. He nods and turns to the bath while I search for my old futon. Somewhere here up in the cabinet it has to be … There it is!  
When I turn around with the big pack in my arms I see Gaara standing in the doorway to the bathroom. The shirt slips down from his right shoulder and covers half of his thighs, but why the heck isn't he wearing the pants? Okay, he doesn't know about my dreams and I turned him down, but did he already forget what I told him what adults can do to him? His lithe body is almost screaming for perverted thoughts and as lean as he is, you know he can't fight you. He wanders to me and takes my right hand, causing me to let the futon fall to our feet.

"You said you don't know how I think about you." He looks at my hand through almost closed eyes. I realize for the first time how long and dark his eyelashes are and how perfect they encircle his inimitable eyes.

"Yeah, I did," I say with a dry mouth when he doesn't continue.

"I feel that whenever I see you or think about you." He puts my hand on his chest. His heart beats amazingly fast. I slip my hand away when I feel my own heart beat increasing at the warm touch of his chest, evoking the memory of the silky pale skin I saw only hours before, and the fluttering of his heart.

"Gaara …" I whisper and make the fault to inhale his scent. I never noticed before how good he actually smells, but now with him being that close to me ... I try to fight the building pressure in my loin down.

He puts his hands on the closet door on both sides of my head and leans forward with half-lidded eyes. "Whenever you say my name that way I want to do things to you …" he whispers seductively. I grab him halfway at his shoulders and push him back.

One fight lost I need at least a truce for the second. "I can't do that." I look to the side, not able to face him right now.

"Why not? You obviously want to." I'm stunned at his nonchalance and curse myself for wearing rather tight jeans today. So … what's left to say now? He leans in again, against my hands.

"It's … illegal?" I try to will down my erection before I do anything that's against the law or my own morale. He stops his movement. I don't know if I won't snap, should he whisper again in that seductive tone.

"If I'd be 18?" His voice is low, but no whisper. He recedes and lets his hands drop.

"Dunno …"

He's silent for a moment and I see him blinking in the corner of my eye. He seems to be thinking about something. A truce at last. "You said I'm like a little brother to you."

"I'd wish it was really so," I mumble and let go off his shoulders. He turns and sits down on the bed.

"Yeah, it's different than with Temari or Kankuro …" He's deep in his thoughts and crawls under the blanket. It takes me only a few more moments to prepare my futon. I switch the light off, turn to the bathroom to change to my pajama pants and go to sleep.

"I don't want you to be my big brother," I hear Gaara whisper in the darkness.

"Why?" I ask sleepy.

"It disgusts me when they touch me."

No big brother then. I want to touch you. I don't want you to be disgusted. I fall asleep.

…

My alarm beeps and I reach for deactivating it. I sigh and the usual _five more minutes_ thought occurs. It's so nice and warm and cuddly in here ... Then I register there's actually something cuddled snug against my side under the blanket, pressing on my chest and wrapped around my leg. I lift the blanket, look down to my chest and see wild red hair. Okay, first, WHY IS HE CUDDLING WITH ME? Calm down Naruto. Second, I sigh at the cold shower that's already calling for me. Third, now I have to wake him, otherwise I can't stand up. I pet his head, trying to make him not too much awake, so that he can continue to sleep afterwards. He shifts a bit and I try to free me from his grip - with success. The boy whimpers in his sleep and pats with the hand that was earlier wrapped around my chest, the now empty spot on the futon. As quiet as possible I make myself ready for the day and put cornflakes, milk and a bowl on the table together with a note that I'm gone for work, wish him a nice day and that if he want to, he can come to the library this afternoon. Then I set the alarm for him and leave the apartment.

…

"Gosh, where have you two been yesterday? Sasuke and I waited the whole evening!"

"Eating ramen?" I offer Sakura, leaving out that Gaara stayed the night with me.

Sasuke chuckles dark. "Can we go on now?"

…

That wasn't the last time Gaara slept at my apartment. About a week later he waited in the alley for me.

"C'mon." I wave him to follow me. He doesn't even need to ask, the big bag is telling everything.

I'm rather amused at the orange snuggle pillow - its color and size is alarmingly alike with the hoodie I gave him once - and the teddy design of his pajama jacket. Though he is again only wearing the upper part … And this jacket isn't as long as the t-shirt I gave him, but it is long enough to not make me completely going mad while sitting beside him on the futon as we play an old beat 'em up game on my even older PlayStation. Still it's hard to be collected when I just have to extend my hand to touch the silky looking, flawless milky skin of his long and slender legs.

"Why the snuggle pillow?" I try to distract myself.

"Remember last time?" he grits out between his teeth while finishing me off.

I laugh. "I guess that should be the last round for now."

"I didn't sleep so good like that night for a very long time," he whispers.

"Gaara …?"

He stares at his game pad. "I won't do anything. I'll wait. That's why I brought the pillow. Its smell will help me."

"Don't wait. Find someone your age." He doesn't say anything and doesn't move. "And we both should go to bed now, ne?" I smile at him and he nods simply.

…

"Please stop waiting in the alley for me," I sigh.

"Why?" We walk towards the subway. Somehow it is routine now that every Wednesday Gaara would wait for me, come with me to my apartment and spend the night there. We'd play PlayStation, look movies or animes, eat instant ramen and have simply a nice and funny evening. By now Sakura and Sasuke even don't wait anymore for us, they know this is _our _evening now. Though, through all this time he never tried to do a move on me and I never woke up with him cuddling with me again.

"I'm just worried that something might happen to you. Forget what I told you about alleys and bad people?"

I see him shaking his head. "The tables in the back then?"

"Hm-Mh. What do you think about popcorn and a nice splatter anime for today?" As long as something involves blood, Gaara likes it. Or rather takes an almost disturbing interest in it. This and that he has a dislike for pajama pants and sleeps with the blanket over his head like a frightened child are only a few things I learned about him during the occasional nights he spends with me. But most importantly, I learned he's still Shu. And that's frightening me. Not only is he someone I'd like to have it off with, but also a person I already fell for. It's getting risky.

…

January the 20th. The last week Gaara was moody and on edge. Yesterday was Wednesday, where he usually comes to spend the evening with me. He didn't show up. Today also. He doesn't answer to any PM or SMS. Sasuke and Sakura also didn't hear anything from him. I can't really name it, but somehow I have the feeling that something isn't right. Hell, I didn't hear from him for two days now and am all edgy, isn't that a bit too much? Maybe it's because he was at the library and coffee shop _every _single day ever since he asked me if I mind him coming. Even if his sister took away the PC and cell again - though I don't know why she should -, he wouldn't stop to come visiting me without saying anything, would he? He knows how much I care about him and that I can't sleep not knowing he's safe.  
Suddenly someone knocks at my door. At that time? It's already past 11. Careful I open the door, ready to close it again fast if it's a burglar. But it isn't. A small smile greets me, but what's more-

"… What happened to you?" I whisper. The purple bruise around his right eye makes its yellow color stand out even more. His hair is even messier than usual and he doesn't wear a jacket or shoes.

"May I come in first?"

"O-of course!" I stumble backwards and open the door completely. Gaara dashes into my apartment and presses his back to the door, closing it before I can react. "What the hell is going on? And who did that to you?" I tilt his chin upwards so that I can examine his face. He blinks at me and in the light of my room I see the cut on his cheek and lip.

"Yesterday was my birthday," he says monotone.

"As if that explains anything!"

"It does. I killed my mom."

"You- WHAT? You can't-" I jump backwards and he frowns.

"18 years ago. She died because of the loss of blood after giving birth to me." I sigh relieved.

"It still doesn't make sense."

"For my father it does."

I think a moment about this before it makes _click _in my head. "Don't tell me he …"

"Wasn't the first time."

"Since when?"

"Ever. But now that I'm old enough to go away … He wants to finish what he never did when I was small. But I was able to run away. He forgot to lock up the window when he left ... Temari spilled I'm in love with a man. He said he'd go buy something that would make me _whore_ make feel _good_." That explains the lack of clothing and I'm terrified at the indication he made. I look at the cuts on his cheek and his neck with narrowed eyes.

"Let me check up on your wounds first," I say and head to the bathroom to get an antiseptic, patches and bandages. "What about your siblings? I know you said you don't like it when they touch you, but at least your sister sounded to be nice," I ask, knowing that he followed me, while rummaging through the cabinets.

"She doesn't know, thinks father stopped when she stopped hating me," he states simply. His arms snake around me from behind and he buries his face in my shoulders. I feel him tremble slightly and wonder if the wetness I feel is only because of his breath.

…

"Take off your shirt." Gaara hesitates. He sits on the bed and I kneel in front of him. "Don't think I didn't notice the bloodstains." He peels the thin dark long-sleeved shirt off and I give my work with his face a final glance before turning my attention to his chest. I can't stop whisper, "Oh my God …" at the sight. It's all purple, blue and green, and everywhere are cuts and scratches. On his shoulders, arms and back are also several bruises and cuts. I start my work with the antiseptic as careful as possible, trying to not hurt him. Nevertheless he hisses from time to time. "I hope there won't be any scars in the end. Some of them look really bad …"

"There won't be scars."

"Hm? How do you know?"

"I've had already worse wounds." He looks down at me with half-lidded eyes.

"Hm …" I concentrate on my task and try to not think about the fact that the cause for my pleasant dreams, now in a legal age, sits half naked in front of me with this expression. Too~ late. Damn.  
I wrap the bandages around his chest and stomach - with occasional almost hugging him - and tuck the end underneath the cloth. I'm also already done with his arms. "Finished. Did he hurt you at your legs too?" I don't see any bloodstains at his jeans, but you never know.

"No," he mumbles and looks away.

"Gaara," I growl. He's a bad liar.

"Don't say my name that way," he whispers, "you know what it's doing to me."

I raise my eyebrows at him. "Then you shouldn't lie to me." He doesn't show any reaction. "Good, if you want to, you can have the hard way." I push him down on the bed, causing him to gasp at the pain that the bruises must give him. "Don't struggle or it will hurt more," I warn him and unbutton his pants. I yank them down and see bruises that are bigger than my hands and again several cuts. It's a wonder he is even able to walk. "I don't understand why you're lying to me. This has to be treated!" I hear him breathing heavy and look panicked up to his face. Did I touch him somewhere that caused pain without noticing? His face is buried in the pillow beside him. "Everything okay?" I ask worried.

"No!" I take in the full sight of him, searching for what makes him being uncomfortable and see finally his hands covering his crotch. Since he isn't naked completely I can assume only one thing and smirk to myself before starting my work with the antiseptic on his thighs. He is completely stiff when I try to lift his ankle on my shoulder to bandage him.

"Relax. Just want to apply the bandage. I won't do anything to you," I ease him and he actually loosens up. In no time both his thighs are covered in bandages. I guess knowing old hag Tsunade comes in handy from time to time.

"Naruto?" Gaara startles me, he was quiet for several minutes before.

"Yeah?" I put down his foot and stand up, stretching all my muscles and popping joints.

"What if I said I want you to do something to me?" He looks at me with the same intense gaze he had when he first slept here.

I blink at him. An almost naked Gaara is laying sprawled out in my bed, his hands over his head and obviously aroused, and asking me such things. I feel my blood rushing to a spot where I don't want it. Not today, not now, not when he's in such a state. "I won't ever hurt or injure you."

"Not that doing."

"Oh … Dunno. Depends on the situation I guess?" I scratch the back of my head and turn to get clothes for him, when he suddenly grabs my shirt. I turn with an asking expression in my face back to him and see him sitting, still the same intensity in his eyes.

"The situation …" He pulls me back onto my bed and straddles my lap, hands on both sides of my head. "Do something to me," he commands.

"But-" I look shocked at him.

"It's not illegal anymore." He leans down to whisper in my ear. "I know you want me. You forgot that I have a little problem with sleeping." Fuck. "You moaned my name in your sleep." My body is instantly reacting to the sound of his voice and the hot breath on my skin. Before I actually know what's going on, Gaara is leading the argument. I feel as if someone set me aflame … Not someone. Gaara.

"I don't have a condom here!" I try to slide away from him but am trapped.

"You don't look like the type to have a STD," he says low and kisses my neck.

"I don't have a STD!" I defend myself.

Before I actually know what's going on, Gaara is leading the argument. "Neither do I. We don't need it then. I may be on the streets from time to time, but I wouldn't let anyone touch me and I certainly do not drugs."

Damn, he's making me insane. "You're injured," I manage to say without giving too much away of what I actually want to do now. He backs off a bit and looks at me with dark eyes.

"I don't feel those wounds anymore, I was hurt so often in my life. But," he takes my hand, "I feel that, this pain is yet new for me," and brushes it against his erection. "It hurts more and more every day since I first saw you. Regardless how much I touch myself, it hurts more the next time I think about you." His voice is dark and lust-filled and his member twitches when he starts to move my hand up and down his length. "I need you Naruto," he whispers seductive.

…

Blinking I open my eyes to broad daylight. I guess my boss won't be happy at all. But when I feel the weight against my chest, lift the blanket and look down at the young man sleeping in my arms, I know he's worth losing every job on earth. I give him a kiss on his tattoo and he shifts.

"Did I wake you?"

"No," he groans sleepy. He's such a bad liar. Nevertheless I press him against me, but snap my arms away from him when he hisses. "Put your arms back," he growls and nuzzles against my chest. Willingly I oblige him. Somehow I can't help but anticipate his every wish.

"Do your bruises hurt now?" In the end I had to apply new bandages.

"No, but round three was maybe too much after all."

I chuckle. "You were the one that said you don't want to go to bed all sweaty and sticky, didn't want to shower alone and was touchy-feeling then." He looks up to me with a challenging glint in his eyes. "Do you know a time when no one is at your old home?"

"Hm?"

"So that I can go and get your things. You didn't think I'd let you go there ever again, did you?"

* * *

**A/N:** So was back to play MMOs. Again … Sigh. Well, at least I did something I wanted to do since I played my first MMO: writing a romance about people that met online. Wow, is it really already 8 years now? I'm old. It isn't anything like what I'd write back then. No emo angsty whine-crap.

Please tell me what you think about this story. It's my first ever written one-shot and I'm not really sure if I did a good job.  
Frankly, at first I wanted to make Gaara a cocky, spoiled brat that uses boob-bonus and takes a like on making Naruto real life a living hell (eventually with also ruin his online reputation). But dunno, seems it worked out different. Somehow I think it's a shame. Maybe some other time~?  
In between sometime Gaara was even blushing all the time when he was talking with Naruto. BUT I noticed that didn't fit him at all. Then he was only shyly smiling. It was somehow cute, but still not Gaara after all. Now he's still a bit OOC, but not that much as he was before editing all the blushes and smiles. But then there's the question: is it reasonable how Naruto reacts to him? That he falls in the end for the little redhead? Did the love get lost while trying to make Gaara more Gaara-ish?

Baba, Madea.


End file.
